<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't take my eyes off you by daesbeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154693">can't take my eyes off you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie'>daesbeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Movie: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun paid Kyungsoo to date Minseok so he could go out with the love of his life. Kyungsoo's feelings didn't have to be real, but they are and now there's a price he has to pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #13 — Like a Movie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't take my eyes off you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on 10 Things I Hate About You, specifically this iconic <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SixsaGWC2Io">scene</a>. Kyungsoo is just perfect for this role imo. If you have watched the movie you'll notice that this story doesn't follow its original plot entirely; I took plot points here and there to fit them into the word count :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyungsoooo! I’m sorry okay, I got caught up in the moment and it just slipped out,  I didn’t even know he was there!”</p><p>“Can you keep it down? What if people see us and think we are friends?”</p><p>Despite saying that, he still grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and drags him outside where less students are around.</p><p>“But aren’t we friends?”</p><p>“No, we aren't. We literally didn’t even know each other’s names until you showed up three months ago and asked me to date Min,” Kyungsoo sighs as he sits the other on a bench, “how is it going for you and Jongdae?”</p><p>He asked almost out of obligation of having received generous payment from the guy whose crush was prohibited from dating unless his older brother also did; but he might’ve also asked because he’s fond enough of Baekhyun and thinks he and Jongdae are cute together, though he would never in a million years admit that.</p><p>“We’re boyfriends now! Minseok has finally accepted me and even convinced his father that he and Jongdae are mature enough to decide who they can date. He’s still mad at me for paying you and making you lie to him but yeah, he said I’m not as bad as he thought I was.”</p><p>Kyungsoo snorts then, finding it typical of the older Kim. In the short months of trying to woo Minseok and take him out on dates, he’s learned that the older was quite a goody two-shoes and an overprotective brother, but never a preserver. Minseok prioritised his study and wanted Jongdae to do the same, believing education would guarantee them a better life; plus Baekhyun used to have bad reputation being a spoiled flower boy so it’s just in the older’s nature to shepherd Jongdae, keeping him from what seems like a potential bad influence. Minseok knows now, though, that Baekhyun is serious about Jongdae and whatever beef they had going on in the past was only because of some misjudgment.</p><p>Not like Kyungsoo played a role in helping them clear it up. No, he wouldn’t admit that either.</p><p>“I’m happy for you then. You finally won him over.”</p><p>Baekhyun widens his eyes at that and looks at Kyungsoo with mixed emotions. Before Kyungsoo can even react, he’s already squeezed in a tight hug and got his ears flooded with whiny noises from Baekhyun.</p><p>“You’re sooooo kind Kyungsoo, and to think that it was all thanks to your help,” Baekhyun muses, “What do I do~? You like Minseok but he found out about our deal and thinks you were being fake~”</p><p>At that Kyungsoo can only sigh. Yes, he likes Minseok. And Minseok probably likes him too, but he’s mad, for a good reason, and now Kyungsoo has no idea how to woo him back. He’s bought a bunch of anime figures with all the money he earned but he’s not sure if physical gifts would be enough. Minseok is big on romance.</p><p>“Soo, I have an idea!” Baekhyun perks up suddenly, “I’ll be your bestest friend and fix this!”</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>“Now during his soccer practice? Have you seen these shoes and how he kicks the balls? That’s how he’s gonna kick <em>mine</em>,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he takes the microphone from Baekhyun anyway, “this is exactly why we shouldn’t be friends.”</p><p>“We’re bros for life now, there’s no turning back,” Baekhyun laughs as he pushes Kyungsoo outside, “Now man up and put on a show for him!”</p><p>Kyungsoo stares at the microphone and taps on it twice to check. Loud. He nervously brings it closer to his mouth and sings the first two lines:</p><p>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off of you</em>
</p><p>His lips tip up slightly as he’s rather satisfied with how he sounds like. With the sudden surge of confidence, he steps out from the building edge and slides down the flag pole,  movement so effortlessly smooth that even he’s surprised.</p><p>
  <em>At long last, love has arrived</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I thank God I'm alive</em>
</p><p>Tension leaves Kyungsoo’s body as he finally catches Minseok’s pretty eyes, who’s in awe and giving Kyungsoo all his attention. His smile is all it takes for Kyungsoo to point his finger at him.</p><p>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off of you</em>
</p><p>A whistle blows, and suddenly there are trumpets, drums and flutes in the background as the school’s marching band starts playing along. Thanks God Byun is rich, Kyungsoo briefly thinks, as he sees how much Minseok and everyone delight in the <em>extra</em> display Baekhyun has personally paid for.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if it's quite alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To warm the lonely night</em>
</p><p>He skips down the stairs as he belts out his serenade, not caring that there are probably half a hundred people watching him right there and then. His regard of dignity is long gone, replaced by eagerness to show Minseok everything he’s got, as he dances like a madman and holds Minseok’s gaze as if the light in the latter’s eyes was a fire that could flicker away.</p><p>
  <em>And let me love you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me love you</em>
</p><p>Butterflies flutter in Kyungsoo’s stomach as Minseok’s cheeks plump up and there’s his signature gummy smile. He’s beautiful, so beautiful that Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he himself is grinning as widely. The security guards start chasing him from the side and that’s when Kyungsoo puts on an even bigger show, playing tag on the bleachers and even slapping one of the guards’ butt as he runs. At one point his foot slips, and he falls down from the height of two meters, only to be caught by Minseok who has run to him ever since.</p><p>“Mind telling me what’s all this about, Elvis Presley?”</p><p>“I like you,” he blurts out, “can I be your boyfriend?”</p><p>Minseok gapes at him, but then he cracks up, his laughter adorable and heavenly:</p><p>“Only if after your detention you agree to finish Haikyuu with me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stream Xiumin's new OST 'To my one and only you' and save up money for DKS1 !! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're having an amazing day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>